Pain
by zanmato337
Summary: A fluffy blast from my past. Hermione is feeling angsty about her feelings toward Ginny. [HermioneGinny] oneshot


A/N: Hey all! thought since you're all waiting for the next part of rivals (yeah right) I'd drop this for y'all while you waiting. It's H/G, and its probably not very good, but oh, well.  
~Jessica (will probably contribute about $1millon to HP & TSS 's total takings)  
  
Pain.  
  
This was the most often felt inner emotion of Hermione Granger's recent mindset. Things were not going her way as of late. She was getting tired of having to hide her true emotions just to retain status. Plus the fact that revealing this sort of thing to the wrong people, you could get hurt - or worse.  
  
You see, the feelings she felt were not accepted by most people. It was a so-called "deviant lifestyle" in their eyes. Although in these days of political correctness, the feelings had somewhat disappeared in the later generations, others still clung to the ultra conservative views of their parents. In other words, Hermione was attracted to another girl.  
  
Ginny Weasley, as a matter of fact. Maybe it was her large brown eyes that often twinkled with mischief like her elder twin brothers, or the way she sucked on the tip of her quill when deep in thought like she was now, Hermione noticed.  
  
Ginny was sitting at a table in the common room, near a window. The sunlight glinted of her hair, giving her a fiery halo of sorts about her head. Hermione stared, mesmerized. She was poring over some sort of text (probably Arithmancy, she had been complaining about it earlier that week.), a look of exasperation gradually spreading across her angelic face. Suddenly she looked up towards Hermione.  
  
Startled, Hermione wondered offhand if she had been caught gawking at Ginny, as was about to try to look busy doing something else, when she saw Ginny break into a wide grin, and beckon for her to come over to her. Hermione managed to return a weak smile, and attempted to stand up using her chair for support. (her legs, for some reason, felt as if she had had a Jelly Legs hex put on her). Once she was pretty sure that her legs wouldn't give out on her and make her look like a total ass in front of Ginny (and everyone else), she started to walk over.  
  
Having reached Ginny's table without collapsing, she sat down in a chair next to the young Weasley girl.  
"So, what's up?" she asked casually, trying to mask the uncomfortable rising of her voice by fake-clearing her throat.  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you could help me with my Arithmancy homework." Ginny replied.  
"Oh, sure, no problem."  
The common room, however was becoming noisier as they spoke.  
"Gee, it's getting kinda loud in here. We can go up to my room."  
Hermione felt an uncomfortable lump rise in her throat.   
Ginny smiled again, humored by Hermione's sudden loss of words. " So we won't be distracted, ya know? All my roommates are down here right now, so they won't be any problem."  
Forcing herself to snap out of her temporary muteness by shaking her head a couple of times, she nodded in agreement.  
  
Later, after Hermione had thoroughly explained to Ginny how to draw a creature-summoning ellipse, and watching on with a sense of pride as Ginny summoned several doves perfectly, although one was an unusual shade of green.  
"Thanks, Hermione! You're the greatest!" Ginny squealed as she embraced the older girl in a tight hug, one that took Hermione's breath away.  
After Ginny pulled away, and Hermione had recovered her breath, she said, "No big deal, I'm just happy to help you out."  
  
The truth was gnawing at Hermione terribly. She had to tell her, because she felt her heart might burst if she didn't.  
  
"Ginny?" She asked cautiously.  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, as she absent-mindedly petted the green dove, whom the other doves were looking at oddly.  
"I really have to tell you something."  
"You know you can tell me anything."  
Hermione hesitated.  
"Ah, go on. It's not like I'm gonna pick on you or anything."  
"I'm not sure you'll feel the same way after you know what it is." Hermione edged slightly away from Ginny, nearer the edge of the gigantic four-poster bed they were lying stomach-down on, the Arithmancy book lying between them, forgotten.  
"Oh? Try me." Ginny countered Hermione's moving by sliding closer to her again.  
  
"Er...well, you see Ginny...I have feelings for you. Not the 'just friends' type, -no, I feel some thing more for you Gin." A pause. " I think I love you." She lowered her head as if expecting Ginny to freak just as she expected everyone else to when and if they found out.  
  
The last thing she expected however, was to feel Ginny's hand lift her chin gently up to her eye level, eyes glinting with emotion.  
"What makes you say that?" she whispered, almost inaudible.  
"I thought you wouldn't wanna be around me after I said that."  
"I'm still here, aren't I?"  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
Ginny halted Hermione's response by lightly kissing her.  
"I stay because I feel the same way."  
Hermione looked puzzled. "But what about Harry?"  
Ginny nodded understandingly. "Harry...Harry was just a phase. I tried to be normal, thinking The Boy Who Lived could turn me straight, I really did. But, it wasn't meant to be. I was meant, I suppose to fall in love with one of his best friends."  
"But why didn't you say so?"  
"I didn't know how you felt. I thought you would freak and all."  
Hermione thought for a second. "Does Ron know?"  
"Yeah, Harry too. And Bill, Fred, George, Percy and Charlie. Only Mum and Dad don't know."  
Hermione was shocked that Harry and Ron had kept this from her, although she was ashamed to believe that she couldn't put her trust in them.  
"Are you gonna tell them?" she finally asked.  
"Yes. Its not like they'll disown me or anything. I just didn't want Mum getting mad at you if you had snubbed me, like when she read that article abut you and Harry by that awful Skeeter woman.... Are you going to tell yours?"  
"Eventually. I don't know how they'll take it, though. They never really talked about that subject around me."  
Ginny embraced Hermione protectively. "We'll get by, no matter what happens. I'll ask Mum if I can perhaps come spend a week or two with you over the summer and we can do it together."  
Eyes misting over with joy, Hermione kissed Ginny for a long moment.  
  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Hermione."  
  
A/N: ACK!!! too fluffy...that's normally not my style. ah, well. I think /I have cavities now.. lol  
Peace out! :) 


End file.
